Hate Hides the Truth
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: When everyone around you thinks you hate the one you love it could get complicated to find alone time. Mikiley


**I know I haven't updated my other stories and I'm sorry. I wrote this little one-shot and it is Mikiley. Also this is my first time writing sex so bear with me. Thanks for reading. :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Hating each other on the outside is easy, especially when you secretly love someone on the inside. Each time either girl saw each other they would scoff, give them a glaring stare, and make a hurtful comment. But where there hidden meanings behind the scoffs, the glares, and the words. Of course each scoff was a hidden giggle, each glare was caring eyes, and the hurtful comments were codes for love.

Neither girl can show this though for they were rivals in the music industry their companies hated each other, their managers hated each other, and they had to secretly hate each other which were killing each of them on the inside. They would rarely get a moment alone with each other for other people feared that they would kill each other when in reality they cuddled against one another.

But when they were alone, they would look long into each others eyes, hold on to the other tightly, and say how much love they actually have for one another. They would hold secret meetings, text messages, and call each other in private, for no one can know. It would be a disaster. The reporters would have a field day; the public would go ballistic, and their families upset. So hiding was their only option.

Getting alone time with each other was heaven. One touch would send shivers up and down their spines; the taste of their kiss was fireworks, and their voice was pure music to the others ear. They needed to breathe and live each other or they will die. An aching pain would surge through both of them when they had to fight and be apart from one another. But nothing will change the way they feel for each other.

* * *

Mikayla waited impatiently in the blonde pop sensations dressing room, longing for to see, touch, and kiss her once again. She had not seen Hannah or Miley for days and it was killing her. She new that Miley had to feel the same way for she always told her that she did. 

Yep, Mikayla knows that Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana. First finding out was a shock, course why wouldn't it be when you are making out with someone and before you know it their hair is in your hand, completely. It was awkward and embarrassing at first for both girls, but they laughed it off and Miley had a lot of explaining to do. Mikayla was not mad, she was astounded that Miley could pull of a double life and not be totally wiped out which this only made the love she had for Miley grow.

"You did great tonight bud, take your time relax and the limo would be ready to leave when ever you are." Mikayla froze and stared at the door where the voices where coming from. She had to hide, even though she was pretty sure Miley would be the only one to walk in here, she just wanted to be safe. So she made a dash behind the couch, hey where else was she supposed to go there was not a lot of stuff in here anyways.

"Thanks daddy, see you soon." Miley turned the golden knob to exit her from the craziness of the screaming fans and desperate paparazzi. She went in turned around and closed the door behind her resting her head on the door with a tired sigh. Mikayla put a smile on her face and jumped into action.

Before Miley new what hit her she was pinned up against the door by someone who completely turned her around and started to kiss her. It only took seconds for Miley to register who the culprit was and she started to kiss back. "I missed you so much." Miley said in between kisses.

"I know I missed you too." Mikayla didn't give Miley anymore chances to respond for she caught her lips in a breath taking kiss. Their mouths started to move in motion and Mikayla being the more forceful and dominant one started to grind on Miley causing the girl to moan. Mikayla started to smile and went to continue. She moved her mouth slightly to scrape her tongue across Miley's bottom lip and Miley happily accepted. The battle was on and each girl started to massage and rub the others while groans and moans echoed off of each others mouths. For they both wanted the prize. Mikayla took over and forced her tongue passed Miley's and into her mouth as she started to grind and push harder on the girl.

Hands started to roam as the kiss got hotter. Mikayla took her hand and ripped the wig letting Miley's natural hair fall out and her hand stayed there grabbing a hold of the brown locks. Her tongue roaming and exploring all over Miley's mouth causing Miley to moan much more. While Miley's hand started to massage Mikayla's hips before they slipped under her shirt and rubbed her back causing Mikayla to mimic Miley's moan. Miley started to smile for she was happy she could please the girl and her hand slid from Mikayla's back to her jean pocket and rested there.

Mikayla was still grinding hard on Miley which was making it hard for Miley to stand by the sensation this girl was giving her. Mikayla slowly took her tongue out of the more experienced singers mouth only to bite and nimble on her bottom lip for a few seconds before leaving trails of butterfly kisses down the girls jaw line to her neck. Miley started to slide down on the door as Mikayla started to push harder on her hips and her legs were turning to jello.

Mikayla did her magic on Miley's neck while Miley threw her head back and groaned. Now that Mikayla had more access she took it. She licked, nibbled, bit, and sucked on Miley's smooth neck. Finding the girls pulse point causing Miley's hips to push on Mikayla's and let out a moan. Mikayla stayed there and was determine to mark this girl as her own, wanting the world to no she was taken and other people better back off.

Miley was now having trouble standing so she did her best to forcefully push Mikayla off of her and pin her down on the couch. It was Miley's turn at Mikayla's neck. She mirrored all of Mikayla's moves and stayed at the girl's special spot but biting harder and sucking longer. Mikayla was the one who started to groan and moan. "You're so hot I want you." Miley started to drift way from Mikayla's neck and go down to the younger singer's collarbone. Mikayla was wriggling underneath Miley which turned Miley on much more.

"Then take me Miles." Miley looked up at the girls chocolate eyes and stared long into them.

"Ar-ar-are you sure?" Mikayla let out a laugh and gave Miley a loving kiss.

"Positive." Both smiled as Miley moved down and started to kiss Mikayla hard on the lips. Her hands moved to Mikayla's shirt and started to lift it off with a little help from Mikayla. Miley then moved down to Mikayla's neck as her hands went behind Mikayla's back, sending shivers through out the girl, to her bra unhooking it. Both the girls breathing started to get heavy as one of Miley's hand made its way to Mikayla's breast. She grabbed it causing Mikayla to gasp. Miley massaged, rubbed, and drew circles around it while she was still kissing her neck. Mikayla started to moan after moan.

Not wanting to leave the other breast neglected Miley moved to it and started to lick circles around it. "Mmiileey." Miley smiled and then put the whole breast in her mouth. Mikayla let out a gasp of air as Miley's tongue did her magic. Biting and sucking on the erect nipple, while her left hand massaged the other. Breathing starting to get heavier and Miley moved down from Mikayla's breast and started to lick her stomach. She went to the belly button and put her tongue in and out and nipped at the open skin.

Her tongue then traveled to the end of Mikayla's jeans. And with her hands she unbuttoned them and slid them off. She could already see the wetness on Mikayla's underwear and she figured she would tease the girl so much more. Her hand landed on Mikayla's stomach and moved down but not reaching the destination and turning to go down her thigh. Mikayla started to wiggle and let out moans for she could not handle the teasing. Miley new and soon she started to kiss and suck on the inside of Mikayla's thigh. "Miley this is not funny quit teasing me."

Miley just looked up at her and smiled while her hands moved to Mikayla's underwear and in one quick motion pulled them off. But Miley didn't dive for it just yet, instead she moved up to Mikayla's face and started to kiss lips her while her hand massaged the girls inner thigh inching closer but never touching what Mikayla really wanted. Mikayla started to groan as she was throbbing and getting wetter by the second, and before she new it Miley forcefully grabbed what Mikayla was dieing for and moaned into the girl's mouth. Now Miley was rubbing and massaging Mikayla's clit, as Mikayla wiggled underneath Miley. Miley's lips then moved from Mikayla's mouth to go back and suck on the girl's neck again while her hand rubbed her. Mikayla's breathing was becoming irregular and she started to sweat and tremble. Before she can say or do anything Miley inserted a finger inside her, causing Mikayla to scream.

Now inside Miley's finger moved around Mikayla's walls while her hand still tried and massage her clit. She then inserted two more fingers giving a totally of three inside of Mikayla and started to pump in and out. "Harder faster." Was all Mikayla could get out as she did her best to breathe. Miley happily did as she was told and started to pump faster and harder in Mikayla. "C'mon on Mmmiiillleeyy." Miley was doing as best as her guitar fingers could do when she pulled her fingers out. "What the heck!"

Mikayla was defiantly not pleased but Miley had smile on her face as she licked down Mikayla's jaw line to her stomach just above the girl's clit. Mikayla tensed up as Miley got closer, but then took a turn and moved to the girl's inner thigh. Mikayla started to tremble she wanted Miley inside and to never come out. "Freaking hurry up already!" Miley then moved to lick Mikayla's clit as the girl let out a moan, and after Miley then attacked it. She bit down hard and licked the juices that were already there. Mikayla's hand fled to Miley's hair and grabbed hold tight on it. Miley took that as to go further and she did. She pushed tongue through and entered the girl's sticky walls.

Mikayla's back arched and she grabbed on Miley's hair tighter as Miley's tongue went into a pumping action. "MILEY FASTER, I'M ALMOST..." Miley pushed her tongue as hard and as far as she would go when Mikayla came. Mikayla let out a loud scream as her juices flowed out all over Miley's face. Then Mikayla collapsed, sweating and shaking. She released her grip on Miley's hair as Miley finished licking up her juices and moved up on top of her breathing heavily. Both girls panting, Mikayla moved her hand and cupped Miley's cheek "I love you."

Miley smiled into the girls eyes. "I love you too." She kissed her softly on the lips and laid down on top of her and cuddled up with her, closing her eyes. The girls rested in silence and Miley listened to the beat of Mikayla's heart and breath slow down.

"But next time, you're the one who is going to be naked." Miley looked up at a smiling Mikayla and she went and kissed her lips. Laying there in silence for a few more moments before she had to leave to go to the limo so her dad won't worry what took her so long in her dressing room.

**Kay so what did you all think? I will be back with my other two stories probably next weekend. Sorry I'm not updating but I'm doing my midterms right now and they will be done by the end of this week. :). Till then. **


End file.
